


Whiskey

by Stareena



Series: Learning the Family Business [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire is 18, Claire is a sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, F/M, Sam is a Dom, Saving People Hunting Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, learning the family business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: This is for my SPN Kink Bingo Card spot: SamDeanClaireThree months after the events of Wendigo, Sam and Claire find themselves in the bunker with a grumpy Dean and no Cas. Deciding to get some pizza to appease the grump, Claire decides she wants some whiskey with dinner. In an effort to get said liquor she makes a deal with Sam to get it and gets more than she bargained for.





	Whiskey

“You mean be their little bitch again.” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker. Sam and Claire looked up from their research and glanced at each other before sighing and resuming their reading.

“No, Dean, if this gives me a chance to regain my connection to Heaven, then… then I can keep you safe in battle, I could keep Sam and Claire safe in battle. This is something that I must do.”

“I don’t trust those dicks, Cas.” Dean appeared steps behind the trench coated angel.

“I know you don’t Dean. But I have no other choice.”

“I’m going with you.” Dean crossed his arms.

“You can’t Dean. Not to Heaven. And who knows how long the discussions will take. It would be better for you to stay here.”

“Cas…”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Castiel looked around briefly before walking up the stairs and out the door.

“Sonofabitch.” Dean turned and stormed off back into the depths of the bunker.

Claire looked over at Sam and huffed.

“Pizza?”

“Sure.”

“Beer?” Claire asked keeping her eyes on her laptop.

“One.” Sam stood up.

“What if I give you anal?” She looked up through her lashes.

“Negotiating?” Sam grinned.

“I’m… open to negotiations.” Claire answered his grin.

“How many beers are you wanting?” He crossed his arms.

Staring up at him Claire narrowed her eyes.

“What if I wanted something more then beer?” She asked.

“Then you will have to really open the doors to some heavy negotiations. Stuff I don’t think you’re ready for Little One.” Sam smirked closing the book he was reading.

“Cas is gone.”

“Uh… yeah, we both just saw him leave.” Sam picked up the book and a few others.

“Whiskey.”

Sam frowned.

“I’m listening.”

“Two beers and some whiskey.” Claire worried her bottom lip.

“That’s a tall order. What are you giving me then?” Sam shifted his weight.

“You, me and Dean. I want to do what we talked about the other night.” Claire’s face went red but was maintaining her eye contact, she was serious about this.

Setting the books down on the table, Sam leaned forward, “Double penetration?”

“God you make it sound so… gross.” Claire looked away. “I want you two at the same time.”

“Tell me Claire.” Sam’s voice dropped an octave but gained authority to it. She huffed but in the three months she’d been living in the bunker she knew that he meant what he said.

“I want you in my pussy and Dean, in my ass at the same time. Fucking me.” She looked back at Sam, “Sir.”

“I’ll take Dean with me on a food run, you make your self ready. Dean’s large. Not as big as me but you’ll need to be ready. The red plug, Little One. When we get back we’ll watch some movies and work up to it. Okay?” Sam’s eyes twinkled.

“Okay.”

“I agree to your terms.” Sam leaned forward and kissed her lips.

She smiled and jumped up, running off to her room. Taking a moment, Sam’s eyes turned towards the hallway, becoming predatory. It wasn’t the first time he and his brother had shared someone but it had been years since they had.

Walking down the hallway, Sam went over in his mind how to tell Dean that he and Claire were in a relationship to begin with. It was something the two of them were planning on telling the others to begin with but it never seemed like a good time. Cas and Dean kept busy with hunts and in the mean time, Sam was teaching Claire all about the supernatural world, when he wasn’t spanking her ass. They agreed to keep the two worlds as separate as they could. Usually they worked until 7pm afterwards they made dinner, watched a little tv and then would play if they could get away with it. Unless they decided to have a play day when Dean and Cas were gone. The second time Dean and Cas were gone on a hunt, Sam set up a long term play for the two of them. It was probably the most intense scene the two of them had ever done before, Sam had Claire shaking for two solid days before he allowed her to come.

Standing in front of Dean’s door Sam ran a hand through his hair before he knocked.

“Yeah?”

Opening the door Sam poked his head in, “Hey, gonna make a food run, come with me?”

“Need a chaperone Sammy?”

“I’m buying pizza.” Sam crossed his arms and leaned across the door jamb.

“No then I’m definitely coming. you’ll foul it up with kale or something.”

Sam smirked.

“Beer and hunters helper too. I promised Claire she could have some.”

Dean looked up from his disassembled weapons on his desk and glared at his little brother.

“’cuse me?”

“She’s been helping research things for other hunters.”

“And?” Dean sat up, lifting his eyebrows up.

“And through that she has been learning a lot about the supernatural world, she has managed to come up with some interesting ways to take care of vampires.”

“Really?”

“I feel that she’s earned it.” He shrugged, “We had our first beer a lot younger. Hell I got drunk my first time when I was 13, Dean. I’d rather she do it with us where we can keep an eye on her and keep her safe.”

Swiping his face Dean sat back and shook his head, “Fine.”

“Dean, you’re not her father.”

“No, but someone has to be.” Glaring at his brother, Dean stood up slowly as he slammed the magazine into his gun, racking the slide violently, he holstered the weapon in the back of his jeans.

“Dean… She’s an adult. Jody has been taking care of that aspect for her this long, it’s time that someone treat her like an adult.”

“Whatever.” Dean pushed past him.

**

Walking back in to the bunker, Sam could hear music from the library.

“We’re back!” Sam called out.

Claire emerged out of the dimmed lightning of the library and smiled up at the brothers.

“Hey, need help?”

“Nah, we got it.” Dean walked down holding onto the beer and alcohol as if it was gold, keeping an eye on her.

“Can you grab some plates and napkins please?” Sam asked.

“Sure thing, we eating in here?” She asked, starting to walk towards the kitchen.

“Let’s head to my room, we can watch a movie.” Sam suggested.

Dean glanced over at Sam for a moment, “Grab three glasses too,” Dean sighed.

Claire stopped, “Yeah?”

“Before I change my mind.” Dean looked at her.

She ran off quickly as Sam looked back at his brother.

“Better with us then with others. Besides, we get her hammered off it then she ‘ll never want to do it again.” Dean grinned.

“You’re holding her hair back.” Sam shook his head as he walked towards his bedroom, followed by Dean. Walking into his room, he set the pizza boxes down on his desk and looked around. Fortunately he and Claire never played in his room, only hers. So there wasn’t any evidence around for Dean to find.

“I’ll grab my laptop.” Sam said, leaving Dean in his room as he walked back to the library. Grabbing his laptop, he ran into Claire walking back towards his room.

“Well?” Claire whispered.

“I’ve… not said…anything yet.” Sam stumbled.

“What?” She hissed.

“It will happen, trust me. Let’s get a couple of drinks in him to loosen him up first,” Sam looked down at her, “Speaking of loosing up…” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, I have the red plug in.” She looked up at him, smirk on her lips.

“Good. You’ll thank me for it later.” He took a breath, “Okay, follow my lead, be flirty and try not to be too antagonistic.” Sam turned and started walking down the hall.

“Yes Sir.” She rolled her eyes at his back.

“I saw that.” He said.

She stumbled in her step and blinked in disbelief before running to catch up to him. Helping to pass out plates and glasses, Claire did her best to be on her best behavior, Sam noticed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he tried hard not to smile at her as he scrolled through his movie list. This would be an important thing… choosing a movie that Dean would enjoy that he could school Claire on, something that Sam could tune out and focus on Dean and Claire…

“Caddyshack?” Claire asked as she laid back on the bed next to Dean.

“I know for a fact Dean told you to watch it and you haven’t.” Sam chided.

“You haven’t?!” Dean looked over at the blond.

“No. I was busy doing more important things, like… hunting.”

“Well…. Er… ah… okay, well…. Time for you to get educated.” Dean leaned back and grinned at the screen.

Sam smiled at himself sitting in a chair next to the bed, kicking his feet up on the end of the bed. Leaning over, Sam opened three beers and passed two over. Claire looked between the two men.

“You apparently earned it.” Dean kept his eyes on the screen.

Smirking, Claire took a sip of the beer and grimaced. Looking around she glared at the brothers. Swalloing she looked at the bottle.

“How the hell can you drink that crap?” She passed the bottle back to Sam.

Both the brothers laughed.

“Thought you wanted to be an adult.” Dean looked over at her.

“That crap is nasty.” She wiped her mouth.

“To each their own.” Dean chuckled.

“Can I have a whiskey please?” Claire asked.

“Sure.” Sam grabbed a glass and the bottle and poured her a finger’s worth, passing it to her. Taking a small sip she sat back and smiled.

“That’s good.”

“Of course.” Dean threw a hand up.

“She’s got good taste.” Sam offered.

“I’m with you two aren’t I?” Claire looked between the brothers grinning, taking another sip.

Taking a sip off his beer, Dean looked over at Claire and raised an eyebrow. Sam glanced over and frowned. It was a little heavy handed but nothing more got said so he didn’t respond. Sam paced himself on his drinks, making sure he always had something in his hand but nothing that would get him drunk. But made sure the alcohol was flowing for his brother and Claire. He did watch how much Claire drank to be sure she wasn’t too drunk.

At the end of the movie, Claire was happily toasted and Dean was on his way was well. Sam passed Claire a bottle of water giving her a determined look and a promise of more whiskey later but water first.

Ghostbusters was the next movie put on, deciding that a Bill Murray marathon was needed. Plus it was funnier knowing what they did about ghosts. Claire, now that she was tipsy laughed a lot easier, making Dean laugh more too. Claire also was a clingy drunk, laying her head on Dean’s shoulder. Sam watched as she mindless played her fingers along his torso as she watched the movie. Dean for his part was watching the movie but Sam could see he was starting to become distracted. His jeans a little tighter from where Sam was sitting.

Reaching over, Sam passed over another beer and whiskey to his brother and a whiskey and water to Claire.

Sitting up Claire took a small sip of the whiskey and reached across Dean and set her glass on the nightstand before sitting back and drinking her water, laying back on Dean’s chest. Dean looked over at Sam who merely smirked at him.

Dean gave him a look conveying betrayal.

Sam threw his hands up and smiled innocently.

Looking back down at Claire, Dean grimaced uncomfortably before looking back at Sam.

The younger brother pursed his lips and inclined his head as he shrugged.

Opening his eyes wide, Dean indicated to Claire.

Sam smiled, crossed his legs on the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

Getting a pissed off look on his face Dean was ready to come up and off the bed to kick Sam’s ass, he could see it clear as day but that was when Claire’s fingernails moved down to Dean’s nipples. Catching him off guard, the hunter arched his back and groaned. Looking up into his face, Claire blinked.

“Sensitive nipples much?” She smirked.

“Watch that mouth kiddo.”

“I can do more with my mouth, Dean.” She whispered into his neck.

“What?” Dean looked down at her, shocked.

“She can,” Sam looked over at his brother, “She’s very talented.”

“I… wait… what?” Dean looked over at his brother as Claire began massaging his cock through his jeans.

“Let her do her thing, man. Trust me.” Sam sat watching the two of them.

“She… I…”

“Tell me if you want her to stop, Dean.” Sam said still sitting back like he had no cares in the world.

“I…” Dean moaned, as Claire began kissing his neck.

“Use your words Dean.” Sam chuckled, picking up a glass and poured himself a whiskey.

“No, don’t stop.” He placed a hand tentatively on the small of her back. Turning his face to hers and captured her lips with his.

“So, Claire would like to ask you a very specific question Dean, don’t you Claire?” Sam smirked.

Breaking the kiss a few moments later, Claire looked over at Sam, a little unfocused but shooting him unamused look before looking back to Dean, “I want you to fuck me in the ass while Sam fucks my pussy Dean.” She nuzzled his neck while cupping his hardness, “Please say yes, I really want this, please.”

“Wow. She must be drunk if she is using the word please.” Sam chuckled.

“No. Not if she is drunk.” Dean sat up.

“If it helps, I can confirm we talked about this before she started drinking.” Sam looked at his brother, “She’s wanted this for awhile.”

“Awhile?” Dean looked between the two, “Wait…”

“We’ve been sleeping together for a couple of months.” Sam said, looking his brother in the eye.

“Well,” Dean chuckled, “You’re the one telling Cas, not me. You do know he’s off to get his powers back right? Good luck with that.”

“Yeah I know.” Sam sighed.

“Hey!” Claire sat up, “I’m an adult, I want to be fucked, I choose you both, now fuck me now!”

Sam laughed, “You heard the lady.” Sam stood up and began kicking off his shoes, pulling his shirt off.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Dean started pulling his boots off as well, “We’ll have to prep you though.”

“Little One, strip, present.”

Moving with a little sway, Claire pulled off her clothing, tossing them aside and rolled over onto her hands and knees, showing off the bright red anal plug buried deep in her ass. Dean moaned leaning forward and licked one of her ass cheeks.

“Oh baby girl… you are just full of surprises.”

“That she is.” Sam smiled, sitting, fully naked on the side of his bed. Rubbing the ass cheek closest to him before giving it a good hard smack, earning a yelp from her, “I’ve been training her for the last couple of months.” He leaned forward and bit her ass cheek gently, “She has been a fantastic pupil.”

He reached out and smacked her ass again this time on the plug, driving it deeper, making Claire moan.

“So, what are we doing then?” Dean asked as he kicked off his boxers.

“I’m going to lay down and have her mount me, then have you get into place and go from there.” Sam ran his hand under Claire’s body and tweaked her nipple making her squirm.

“I… I… think I want to change something…” Claire looked over her shoulder.

“What’s that Little One?” Sam asked sitting up.

“I want you both in puss at the same time.”

“Claire… That’s… that’s a lot to take at the same time.”

“Are you sure?” Dean leaned forward, “I’m not small and Sam’s a monster.”

“Claire’s a masochistic.”

“I want it, please!!!” Claire looked at both of them, pleading in her eyes.

“Take another swallow of whiskey, Little One, and lay forward and we’ll start working you open.” Sam looked at his brother nodding, “Leave the plug in, I want her to feel this.”

“What kind of Dom are you?” Dean looked at him.

“A Sadist.” Sam grinned standing up and walking to his nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube. Claire reached over for her glass of whiskey and began sipping on it while Dean moved the laptop off the bed, stopping the movie and turning on some music.

Spreading Claire’s leg, Sam applied a liberal amount of lube to his fingers and started rubbing Claire’s clit before moving to circle her hole. Listening to her breathing quickening made Sam smile.

“You are not allowed to cum Little One, not until you’ve pleased both of us, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you accept?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Accept?” Dean looked at Sam.

“She can opt out of anything we do.” He shrugged, “I’m a Sadist, not a monster.” Inserting one finger, he applied more lube before adding a second finger quickly, “You’re still loose from this morning,” He smirked.

“I don’t want to know.” Dean shook his head.

“No, you don’t.” Sam grinned wider.

Moving the two fingers in, scissoring them as he went, he kept adding fingers as Claire moaned and shivered. When Sam could get his fist inside, he paused. “Dean pour her another two fingers please. Claire drink some more water too.”

Shaking Claire looked back at Sam.

“Sir….”

“Yes, Little One.”

“I need you.”

“Soon.”

“I want to cum, so bad.”

“I know, Little One, I can’t wait to feel you either. But not yet.”

“I’m ready for you both. Please, I want it, now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Please, now, I need you both now. Please I can take it, I want the burn, please!”

Sam looked at his hand, engulfed by her body and looked at his brother.

“Then please get Dean ready then we will begin.” Dean looked up from placing the bottle of whiskey back down on the nightstand. Without warning Claire had his cock in her mouth and was working his half chub to a full mast in no time. Sam watch as he lubed himself up and slowly withdrew his other hand from Claire’s pussy. Adding lube to Claire directly, Sam laid down on the bed and moved into position, tapping Claire on her thigh when he saw Dean was ready.

Pulling off Dean Claire looked down at Sam while Dean crawled up behind them both, lubing himself up.

Sam lined himself and entered Claire. It was warm and lovely and loose but still was wonderful being inside her. Leaning up he kissed her lips, grabbing the back of her head. Soon he felt Dean moving around and pushing in next to him, adding pressure and tightness. Claire whimpered and tensed for a moment but relaxed her body allowing Dean to enter her along side Sam.

Panting as she pulled off Sam’s lip, Claire’s face was red and eyes were round. Looking up at his brother, Sam nodded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, ready to push back against Dean’s thrusts.

“Rough Dean, remember, she’s a Masochist.” Sam smirked. Claire looked over at Sam as Dean began a hard and brutal pace.

“Oh, fuck!” Claire’s eyes went wide, Sam matched Dean’s pace, on the pull out so that there was always a cock thrusting hard inside her. A litany of Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… started up out of Claire’s mouth and didn’t stop. Only growing louder the closer they got to their release. Dean was far more a vocal participant of the brothers, his moans growing louder and louder the longer they went on, his grip on Claire’s waist was likewise growing deeper, sure to leave bruises.

“Sam….. Sammy…oh, fuck….Claire, Jesus… so fucking tight…. So fucking good…. Yes, fuck…. Sammy, where do I cum, I’m so fucking close. Where do I cum…. Oh Christ… shit. Fuck…. Oh God….”

“Inside her, You cum inside Dean. Fuck…. Little…One, you’re… so Good for us…. Dean, Cum inside her. We…. Took…. Precautions…. Of fuck, yes….” Sam wrapped his arms around her head, holding her tightly, his thrusts becoming erratic. “I’m going to cum!”

“Fuck, Sammy…. Me too!”

“Can… Can I cum?!” Claire was clawing at the sheets.

“Yes! Cum with us Little One! FUUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!!” Sam’s body convulsed as he began filling Claire with his seed, feeling his brother’s warmth along with his own.

“Oh Jesus!” Claire’s body shook hard as she began cumming. Holding her tightly while Dean pulled out and sat back on his legs. He fingered her sore and puffy hole as it began dripping their combined release around Sam’s cock.

“You are something.” Dean breathed.

Sam chuckled and slapped Claire’s ass as he laid back causing her to yelp.

“You’re stilling tell Cas when he gets back.” Dean pointed to his brother. Sam shook his head and closed his eyes, turning his face into the blond hair he couldn’t help but be addicted to now.

 


End file.
